


The Omega Project

by LoverOfArchangels



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha Jacob Seed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brainwashing, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Multi, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Polyseed (Far Cry), Scenting, Stalking, but mainly Jacob, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfArchangels/pseuds/LoverOfArchangels
Summary: Jacob Seed never was the type to "date" nor "court" an omega. He's the type to claim, but his omega must be perfect. That's why he created a program just for her. His soon-to-be mate.He might be in over his head because this omega isn't going down without a fight.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/Reader, John Seed & Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	1. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an introduction and explanation of the A/B/O world of this fanfiction in particular. It may be missing some stuff but I will cover what I missed in future chapters.  
> My goal was to write this as if it were in a textbook for school hopefully making it more immersive as if you're the omega or even alpha studying sex ed.

The World of Alphas, Omegas, and Betas

* * *

Alphas make up 30% of the world's population. 28% are male while the remaining 2% are female. They are natural born leaders and the other half to omegas. They're able to mate with betas, and tend to do so when omegas aren't available, to aid in their ruts or if they happen to fall in love with someone who is a beta. The 'Alpha tone' is a commanding tone that they use to get others to follow orders. Especially when it's a stubborn omega.

Ruts are the opposite of heats. Alphas experience them once every three months when they are unmated however, once they are mated to an omega, their ruts will synchronize with their omega's heats once a month. During a rut, the alphas senses are heightened. Ancestors would use their senses to track down an omega. Listen for her whines, mewls, and moans. As well as smell the pheromones she releases when in heat.

When mating the alpha will keep his nose to the omega's mating/scent gland while encouraging her to do the same. The alpha must make the omega feel safe enough to expose the gland located where the throat meets the shoulder. They can do so by using the 'Alpha pur', a sound that's is similar to humming but comes more from the chest whilst growls come from the throat. A pack omega will have multiple mating glands for multiple alphas but we'll get into that in the omega section. Alphas have a 'bulb' of muscle at the base of their penis that expands to "lock" them together. The knot helps to keep the sperm in to increase the odds of successful breeding. The knot can take anywhere between a couple hours to a couple minutes before it deflates enough for separation. Should the couple attempt to separate or are forced to before it deflates they risk tearing precious tissue.

When the alpha reaches climax they will find the mating gland and bite down. Hard. Not only does it leave a mark so all other alphas know the omega is mated and claimed but it also releases a series of chemicals to the omegas brain so she becomes submissive, loving, and doting on their alpha. It is a high honor if the omega returns the favor. Biting and claiming their alpha will send chemicals to their brain to protect, care for, and remain loyal to that omega only.

~~~~~~

Betas make up for 60% of the world slowly increasing as time goes on. With the world population no longer being an issue there is no longer the need to breed. Betas do not have knots, ruts, heats, nor even mating glands. They can't smell someones orientation. When betas breed with either alphas or omegas there is only 1% chance of the child being alpha or omega while 98% chance the child will be beta. Betas are unable to take an alphas knot, it simply remains outside upon climax and deflates quickly. In the rare occurrence that a beta is with an omega they can wear an attachment that simulates a knot in order to aid in the omegas heat.

Experimentation is being done for a chance to change a betas orientation in order to save alpha and omega population but it's impossible to get proper funding as it's seen as "the old ways". Something the human race has intentionally evolved out of.

Betas are often assistants able to aid in profession when an alpha or omega can't think straight or needs to view something from a different angle.

~~~~~~

Omegas make up for only 10% of the worlds population. 9.5% are female and 0.5% are male. They are often nurturing, motherly, submissive, observant, and supportive. Omegas are excellent teachers, nurses, doctors, therapists, caretakers, maids, and cooks. Though there are some don't fit the "mold" so to speak. Some are athletes, construction workers, managers, and even entrepreneurs with minds of their own. Alphas and omegas produce at least one alpha and/or one omega when mated but occasionally make betas as well.

Once a month omegas experience their 'heat'. A day or two prior they develop a higher appetite as if preparing for hibernation. Omegas will create a nest consisting of whatever they find soothing, comfortable, and full of scents they enjoy. Modern nests are made in closets, under beds, or even entire rooms built like giant pillow forts. Dim lighting, worn clothing, pillows, blankets, sheets, snacks, and lots of water. Last but certainly not least their 'toys'. Artificial knots, vibrators, etc. For the duration of three to seven days an omega will become bedridden with a fever as their body goes into overdrive. The body, ready to bunker down and wait for a worthy alpha to find them, heats up as it becomes a living incubator. They will have sensitivity to light, sound, smell, and touch. When their alpha approaches they will lure the alpha to them with pheromones after rubbing on surrounding surfaces a few days prior, mewls for their touch, and does everything to let their alpha know they're ready. Once the alpha is in the den/nest the omega will 'present' themselves. On their hands and knees their front end will be on the ground while their rear end will be in the air producing enough slick for the alpha to slip right in. Slick is a combination of pheromones and natural lubrication. Once a good pace is started the omega stops producing slick to ensure the knot doesn't slip out. After copulation the omega will re-hydrate, eat something the alpha will bring, and dote upon her alpha ensuring their scents are all over themselves.

When the omega is unmated however, it can be a challenge. They won't rub their scent on anything, they will keep their sounds to a minimum, their nest will be small, and well-hidden. The omega will want only a worthy alpha. One that is strong, smart, and willful. They must make an effort to find the omega and when they do they have to be able to make the omega feel safe. Prove their patience even in a rut. The omega may hiss, bite, scratch, and back themselves into a corner denying any access. The alpha must use his own scent as well as the 'Alpha pur'. A sound that automatically soothes an omega when done correctly. Once the mating gland is bitten and marked they become submissive to their alpha.

A pack omega is a more recently evolved form of omega. Shown up in the last 50 years after not existing since the ancient times. A pack omega can take multiple alphas rather than just one. Their litters consist of 2 to 6 pups instead of 1 to 3. They can lead just as well as their alpha. Their heats last the full 7 days.

~~~~~

A person reaches presentation or "puberty" between the ages of 14 and 18. Experiencing their first rut or heat. If they have not presented then they are deemed a beta.

Suppressants exist to aid omegas and alphas by reducing then preventing their ruts and heats. However there are side effects such as; reduced senses, inactive scent glands, vulnerable immune system, non-fertile eggs produced, and risk of allergic reaction. Should the person stop taking suppressants suddenly they can experience rut/heat bad enough to potentially kill or incapacitate. 


	2. Target Spotted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first glimpse at the Alpha Seeds along with the first time they saw her.

Target Spotted

* * *

The Seed family and their flock had only been in the county for a year but from day one they knew Hope County would be their permanent residence and eventually the location of New Eden. While scouting for training grounds in the mountains they came upon a summer camp.

Cabins were spread sporadically along a path with the 1st one being the main cabin where registration takes place. A couple of storage sheds, two bathroom buildings, zip-lines among the trees, a flag pole, a bonfire pit, smaller campfire pits in front of a few of the cabins, and signs pointing to different trails. There were even a couple of obstacle courses. Seemed perfect for beginner soldiers.

The first time they saw her was when they were being given a tour of the property from Alfred and Joann, an older alpha and omega pair who've owned the camp for a couple generations. It was almost summer so they were busy prepping the grounds. The brothers were under the guise of enrolling the kids of the project. 

She zipped over head, her scent following behind her, catching their attention barely able to keep their eyes off her until she disappeared into the trees as she followed the remaining lines. Omega. She's an unmated omega too. Alfred held up a radio to his lips.

"How are the lines looking? Have you got those hooks replaced and prepped for this season?" he asked while Joann spoke of her. Gabrielle is their 3rd kid. The only other omega in the family unless her younger sister presents as one. Just turned 19 and is learning the ropes of running the camp along with her brothers. Long wavy brunette like her mother with the hazel eyes of her father along with his stubbornness. Semi-athletic build with curves that omegas tend to have due to their body holding more fat than their alpha counterparts. Though the fat is useful for warmth up in the Whitetail mountains.

"Pretty good. Just finished the last quick run. You know how excited the kids get seeing who's the fastest. The hooks on the last one needed to be replaced too. What do you wanna do with the old ones?" She replied slightly out of breath.

"Put 'em on my workbench and I'll soak the rust off 'em for next year." he said.

"I don't know dad, they're already thin enough from the last few soaks." An omega that contradicts and alpha's decision? In front of other alphas too. Jacob raised a brow whilst his brothers lightly chuckled. Alfred scowled. 

"Just do as I say." he snapped.

"Alright, alright. Hey, tell mom I'll be back in time to help prep dinner and finish count for the food supplies. Love ya!" with that she finished the conversation. Alfred scowled further.

"You better have finished your chores missy, and don't even think of going to meet up with that alpha from Fall's End. Boy doesn't know his head from his ass." He spoke with a hand on his hip. Joann put a hand on his arm. The Seeds still awaiting the rest of the tour. Though Jacob and John looked ready to race each other to follow the scent. Joseph cleared his throat.

"Dear, Damien is a nice boy. They're young and in love. We were like that once. Please pardon the interruption. I'm sure you can imagine how busy we get prepping for the summer season." Joann explained as Alfred sighed and continued guiding them around the property.

~

While on the way back to the Ranch Joseph and Jacob discussed the camps location and potential future before John addressed what was on all of their minds. "She smelt absolutely divine. Wouldn't you agree Joseph? Jacob? Like a forest after it's rained and the flowers start to bloom....and that musk..."

"Hmm....more like a campfire and smoked meat of a fresh kill..." Jacob rubbed his hand through his beard. They looked to Joseph awaiting his input while he kept his eyes to the treeline as it became less sparse the further they got from the mountains.

"She smelt like home." He summarized it perfectly. The brothers shared a peaceful silence. Each replaying the tiny moment of her passing overhead.

"She gonna be a Faith?" Jacob asked. John furrowed his brows and tightened his grip on the wheel. This didn't go unnoticed. Joseph hummed, "Perhaps, if that is her path. Though I feel she is destined for greater." Jacob resisted rolling his eyes. "However...that Damien will have to be dealt with." Joseph added. An unspoken command as he made eye contact with Jacob through the mirror receiving a nod in reply.

John squirmed. "Tell you what, I'll give you both a head start before I woo her right out of your sights." was his rebuttal. Jacob laughed.

"Prissy boy like you ain't exactly the ideal alpha little brother." He proved his point by ruffling John's perfectly styled hair receiving a growl. There's two things you don't mess with; John Seed's hair and his pride.

"And you are? I don't see how a damaged soldier like you can protect her or even sleep next to her!"

"John!" Joseph snapped. Jacob's eyes went dull as the amusement disappeared. A tense silence overtook them.

"We'll see little brother. We'll see." Jacob replied before turning to watch the view outside his window while Joseph continued to glare at John. John angrily sighed as he already prepared for the lecture he was gonna get.

They didn't see her again for a short while. It was a few months later they saw her at her mothers side silently crying attending Damien's funeral. He and his father had perished while hunting elk in the mountains. Mauled by wolves while celebrating their recent kill by snapping a photo. 

After the loss of her potential alpha they didn't see her unless they visited the camp around the right times. She kept to herself, committing all her time to the camp business. They had heard of her near death experience when she began taking suppressants only to have a severe allergic reaction to them.

Parents were pulling their kids out of the camp left and right. Not trusting them around an unmated omega even when their kids were betas. To try and help save the business she quit being a counselor. Remains in her cabin, has her supplies delivered, and only going to the camp before and after the summer season for cleaning or repairs. 

Her main income being the odd job here and there. Tailoring was too "demure omega" for her so she switched to working one of those phone jobs despite how boring it was she needed the income. She received multiple letters, brochures, and invitations to be apart of Project Of Eden's Gate or P.E.G for short but tossed them in the trash along with the bouquets of flowers that just made her feel dizzy. Her parents worried for her especially with people going missing more and more often as years went by. 

She had a one room cabin by the lake across from the Grandview Hotel where she would survive her heats.

This is where Jacob captured her for his Omega Project. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be sporadic but I promise it'll get good. It's been years since I've written any fanfiction. I've had the idea for this in my head for almost a year. Originally going to be a one-shot of smut but now it's evolved into a short story in my head.  
> I tried to make the camp accurate to one found in the game but I couldn't find a good enough reference image of the map and I can't load up the game at the same time as my browser being open or else it lags with the possibility of crashing.  
> I know it's short but it's just a little background.


	3. Not So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle is brought to her new room. Set up just for her, but after a bit of observation she finds a way to escape. Jacob is called in to track her down. Still tired from her recent heat she can only run so far. She ends up in a currently unoccupied hunting cabin for the night but once there's enough lighting she quickly realizes her mistake only for it to be too late to leave. Once Jacob and his pack of wolves finds her she strikes up a deal. Will it go in her favor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the Kudos and the bookmarks! I feel so honored for my fanfiction to be read! Especially since it's been so long since I've written anything.  
> I was up until 7 in the damn morning finishing this up as well as writing up the plans for each chapter. Also no beta so sorry for any mistakes.  
> I now have each chapter but the last planned out now they just need to be written in detail. Holy crap this is no longer gonna be a short story with a few chapters. It'll have about 13 to 15 in total.  
> I also found my old folder filled with fanfiction ideas. After sorting through them and throwing out really old ones I kept the good ones(Most were for Mark Pellegrino characters)  
> There's gonna be more Far Cry 5 stories and one-shots after this one but I'm not writing any of them until each story is finished. I had a habit of leaving stories unfinished. Not anymore. Even if they end up with bad endings every body needs closure.  
> Anyway please enjoy this chapter.  
> Feel free to comment any constructive criticism, what you liked, what you hope for, etc. Or even a few words. You are the reason I keep writing more.

Chapter 3 Not So Fast

* * *

He had followed her and observed her for almost a year whilst also perfecting the conditioning of the human mind. There weren’t that many omegas in Hope County unless they were ones whom had lost their alphas. Normally the heats without an alpha killed the omega within months so any omega that’s had an alpha “go missing” he’s taken in and conditioned. Some successful other not so much. Their hearts gave out from the so called ‘broken heart syndrome’ but really they were just old so their bodies shut down. Eventually he had it perfected, even with omegas who had previously mated.

John had dispatched betas from Holland Valley to Jacob for further ‘training’. Jacob didn’t plan on telling him that they were actually assisting with his Omega Project. Their real purpose for being in the mountains was to pack up everything from Gabrielle’s “Heat Cabin”. Truly convenient that it was located so close to the hotel.

He had visited the cabin the month prior, after she had cleaned and prepped it for the next month, so he knew what they needed to pack up and which location it would go to.

The majority of the nesting materials such as bed sheets, pillows, pillow cases, etc. were to be thoroughly washed until only a little bit of her scent remained rather than her full blown heat. Which he’s observed she already does once her heat is over. Then he’ll return them by switching them out to clean the old ones so she’s more comfortable nesting with what she’s familiar with.

He’s already taken the nests from her home as soon as she moved to her cabin for the next five to seven days of her heat. With the length of her heats he suspected she was a pack omega. Her normal nests had been moved to the hotel in her conditioning room and will be switched with her freshly cleaned nest once every two weeks. Just as she does. Although he’s adding his own sheets, pillows, or laundry so she’s becomes accustomed to his scent. Not too much but just enough over time.

Now all that’s left is to bring her in.

Jacob uses a bliss bullet to the thigh to put her under, not taking risks. Even if she’s exhausted after her heat cycle finished as well as spending the remainder of the final day cleaning the cabin. Jacob wore a military designed mask to prevent catching even a hint of her scent and become distracted. He had just finished his own rut. Everything he’s prepared so far can’t go to waste because of a rookie mistake.

He lifts her from the soft forest floor only glancing back to be sure John’s betas were doing as they were instructed before loading her into his boat to be brought across the lake to the Grandview Hotel. Staying with her to ensure she stays under for the next few hours he waits for them to load the boat with the remaining supplies to bring to her room at the hotel across the lake.

He went through her box of ‘entertainment’ while waiting for his men to finish up clearing out the cabin. The box consisted of;

  * Books. Some of them had half naked men on the front. All the titles had the word Alpha somewhere in them. Only one was worn and well-read titled ‘Strength of An Alpha’ clearly her favorite.
  * Crayons in the kind of box kids were jealous of in elementary schools. All the shades and colors with a built-in sharpener. He removed the sharpener and had tossed out the sharp colored pencils she could use as a weapon.
  * Adult Coloring Books. They had to be since no kid would have enough patience to do even a single page. 
  * A transparent purple Game Boy Color. He remembers being interested in one that a member of his squad had received from a younger sibling for Christmas. Everyone gathered around him while he attempted to beat a level of Donkey Kong. It eventually was confiscated.
  * The Game Boy game cartridges. Most of them Pokemon.
  * Small 4 pack boxes of AA batteries.
  * NintendoWhatever, he had better things to do than keep up with these things since the most he had was a simple, tiny, old iPod he used during workouts.
  * More games in a black case that zipped closed.
  * Grey charging cord, he assumed was for the game system.



He closed up the box once he was informed they had finished sorting, packing, and loading up a few more boxes that held her clothes, water, and her favorite snacks he allowed her to keep while the rest, including her ‘toys’, went to the Veterans Center.

He held up a hand preventing the boat from being started. He used a key-chain light to check her pupils to ensure she was still unconscious before nodding his head to start the boat.

Already at the hotel were six omegas. Five of them had lost their mate while one had recently presented at the age of 17. In the middle of a civil war he didn’t want her to be taken by force or left not properly protected. She is placed there temporarily to be protected until she was older or he could find a more permanent and comfortable location for her. None of those omegas were up to his standards.

Only her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she woke up she was still in bed. She took in a deep breath, intending to sigh before getting up, but her eyes shot open. Alpha. This wasn’t her bed. She shot up receiving a brief dizzy spell as punishment before seeing and confirming, this wasn’t her room.

The room was very basic. It’s walls were grey while the ceiling was white. The floors tiled like a hospital's. The bed she was on was a simple twin, only big enough for one person. It was neatly made with her laying atop the blanket and sheets with the single pillow that was thinner than a sheet of tissue paper. Beside her was a bed table. On it was some of her belongings from her heat cabin. The stuff she uses to keep herself occupied when she isn’t dying for a knot. Above her was a dim light installed directly in the wall.

A small desk was under a window that revealed it was night-time. She also observed bars over it to prevent escape. Books were stacked on the desk, the titles revealing they were from the cabin as well. Directly across from her were two sliding doors she assumed would open to a closet. Beside them, a doorway without a door. Inside was pitch dark but she guessed there’d be a light switch to reveal a bathroom.

She stood from the bed, still feeling a tad drowsy, she made her way to what she hoped was the bathroom. She found a light switch after groping the wall and turned it on. She clenched her eyes closed at the sudden brightness. Once her eyes adjusted she saw the bathroom was of decent size and basic design with nothing extra, no personal touch. It had a bathtub, the kind on legs, hooked into the wall with a shower head attached by hose rather than one that was attached high on the wall. The sink was a part of the toilet, made of metal as if it were straight out of a jail cell. As she emptied her bladder she noticed a handmade wooden cabinet to her side. She opened it's doors to see all the basics......from her home. The towels, the washcloths, loofah, toothbrush, everything! Even her exact brand of toilet paper. Above the cabinet was a reflective piece of metal rather than an actual mirror yet it did it’s job. Her look of disdain was clear to see.

She finished her business and followed her nose to the closet. Opening it revealed her nest. Well, what would be her nest was now ruined. Nothing but a pile of blankets and pillows after she had just gotten it the way she wanted it to be back home.

She took everything out and began to arrange half of it on the bed and the rest in the five foot by three foot closet as a little den. She had to get rid of this nervous energy. She would throw a tantrum to get her captors attention however....everything was bolted to either the floor or the wall. She noted the only things she could use as a weapon but left them where they lay. She had a feeling she was being watched and she was right. She made sure they could clearly see her leave the pile of alpha scented invaders by the door not welcome in either of her nests but even that didn’t work since it smelt like his scent was painted into the damn walls. By the time she was done the sun was rising.

She relocated herself to the nest she made in the closet being sure to close the doors. It may be a small space but it did it’s job. You wouldn’t be able to tell she was there until you noticed the blankets moving up and down. As if they were breathing.

Jacob actually had to rewind the tapes to find her when he checked the live feed while drinking his morning coffee. He chuckled finding her omega habits cute but she was going with her instincts. Hiding in a den where she could hear anyone coming before they could find her. She remained there until her food was dropped off. The beta woman had been instructed not to engage. Go in, lock the door behind her, leave the food, unlock the door for her, leave, lock, and repeat as necessary. The blankets moved as her head lifted, her hand snaked out to open the closet a smidge, it remained open for a moment or two, then closed and she went back under. This repeated for all her meals. The next day he instructed the beta to leave the tray right next to the closet door closest to the door instead of on the bed table. The water was no longer in a cup but in a sealed bottle. She accepted only the apple, sealed bag of carrots, and the bottled water. Things that couldn’t be tampered with. He was almost proud. She had good instincts. Her parents taught her well.

Over the next week she observed, she listened, she counted, and she planned. She only left for the toilet after her food was dropped off. After that, she was out for the longest just to change out her nest for the one on the bed. She grabbed her NintendoDS, it’s charging cord, Her Game Boy, a pack of gum from her snacks, her toothbrush, toothpaste, and dry shampoo. She hesitated while staring at the alpha pile. She noticed they consistently changed it. Jacob leaned forward, watching. “What are you thinkin’ Elle?” he pondered. She was digging through it until she paused at his track suit. Simple grey hoody and sweatpants. She tossed them on her bed. He smirked. “Gotcha.”

When changing out the nest on her bed for a clean one they were instructed to leave his dirty clothing. He was sure she was watching through the tiny opening she left in the closet doors. He almost smiled when one of them jumped after backing up too close to the closet. He didn’t have audio on the camera but he assumes she either hissed or growled.

It wasn’t until the end of the second week that she picked her target. The beta for this shift was shorter than her and older. In her late forties. She felt a bit bad but there was no way she was just staying here waiting until her heat hit and the alpha claimed her.

She had chewed her toothbrush to a point but left it hidden in her nest as a fail-safe. The DS was just for the boredom. Keeping it charged thanks to the outlet, about a foot off the ground, right next to the closet doors. What will be useful for her was the charging cord, one of the batteries from her Game Boy, and the wrapper from a piece of gum. Being sure to tear it into the right shape. Thin in the middle and thick at the ends. She set the can of dry shampoo by the closet door. She had what she needed. Doing it all while under her nest. He honestly thought she didn’t spot the camera?

Breakfast time soon. The beta will be groggy. Not as alert as she should be. The door was being unlocked. She had to be quick. The beta came in and the door was locked behind her. She heard the beta pause, the closet door was open after all but she was still hidden under the nest. She began to set the tray down slowly. Now! Gabrielle jumped out and wrapped the charging cord around the betas neck keeping it there not even letting her scream. Moments pass before she passes out but Elle waits a little longer not taking the risk she’s faking. Then she pulls away to the side of the door after grabbing the dry shampoo. She has the battery and wrapper ready to be connected. Luck seemed to be on her side since Jacob wasn’t watching the cameras, he was still on his morning run. She heard the door being unlocked once again. Once it was open she connected the ends of the wrapper to the battery, using the resulting flame she set fire to the dry shampoo spraying into the face of the guard. He shouted in pain backing up until he fell off the railing to the floors below. She only needed those few seconds to confirm her suspicions. She was in the Grandview Hotel. “HEY!” a shout from her right. She ran to the window at her left and vaulted out it onto the slanted roof. She tucked and rolled using her momentum to bring her to the ground hoping she wasn’t too high up. Landing on the ground, she felt pain in her ankle but ignored it. With a burst of energy she ran into the forest not looking back. If she did she would have seen Jacob returning from his run at a jog only to speed back up to follow her. “Fall back! I got her. 5 minutes, release the judges!” Dammit he had just done his cool down. She was smaller so she was quicker. He was going to go by her scent except....she was wearing his clothing. The damn track suit she put on the bed! The little bitch! He slowed down. There’s only one place in the direction she’s headed and she’s limping. He’ll wait for his judges.

She ran until she came upon a cabin. No lights on and no smoke in the chimney. No one's home, if she’s lucky. Extremely lucky if they got a phone. She slowed to a limp once she got to the porch. She only had to look in three places before finding the key; under the mat, in the potted plant, and finally above the door. It was attached with duct tape. Using it, she got inside and locked the door behind her. It was a simple one room hunting cabin. She used a chair to barricade the door and the bookcase against the one window that was beside it then went to the kitchen area looking for a phone. None. She got an ice cube out of the mini-fridge for her ankle as she sat and caught her breath taking in her surroundings. Antlers on the wall, bloodied newspaper on the counter, shotguns on the wall that looked cared for but clearly just display pieces since they had no trigger, a stuffed rabbit in the mouth of a stuffed wolf- Howling. She heard howling...and it was getting closer. She looked to the fireplace and saw it had an old fashioned iron poker. It wasn’t much but it’ll do. Ditching the ice she limped over barely catching herself on the mantle. She grabbed the iron from it’s place against the wall. Looking up she froze before saying one word. “Fuck.” In front of her face on the mantle was a picture...of the damn Seed family. This was Jacob’s hunting cabin. Of fucking course it was. She would have been able to tell that by scent if she wasn't already wearing his dirty clothing. Yips and barks were heard outside along with scratching at the door. Moments later a sharp whistle was heard and the wolves pulled back. Silence. She was fucked. She knew it. He knew it. But that didn’t mean she was gonna roll on her back and hoist a white flag between her legs.

“Come on out omega! End of the line! You had your fun!” Jacob called out. The bookcase prevented him from seeing inside but it was also a clear giveaway that she was inside since it had been moved from it’s original place NOT in front of the damn window. She was out of options. Well there was one...... “How about a deal....Alpha!” She used his title to get his attention. “You think you’re in any position to make a deal?!” He was closer to the door. “Oh you’ll like this one!” she waited a beat. “No drugs! No weapons!” She tossed aside the poker making sure he heard it hit the other side of the cabin. “No wolves! Just you and me! You give me a......ten minute head start! If I make it across the river! I go free!” She heard him huff in amusement but she knew she had him. No alpha can resist a chase, especially when the prey is potential mate. “If you don’t?” he was right outside the door. She bit her cheek almost unable to say it. “......I go back with you, willingly, without a fuss.” It was silent. She waited, and waited, and waited with her ear against the door listening closely. “Ya get five minutes!” he pounded on the door once making her jump before she heard him walk off the porch. She sighed before she began to stretched her ankle and retie the sweatpants high on her waist. Damn things were huge on her. She removed the hoodie of the tracksuit leaving her in a sports bra. She moved the chair and opened the door quickly. He was leaning against a tree with his eyes on the watch on his wrist. “Four minutes pup.” She took off, his wolves stopped from chasing the limping prey with a sharp two-toned whistle.

She can do this. She counted the seconds in her head. Within six minutes she heard the river ahead. Ignoring the pain in her ankle she surged forward. She glanced behind. Nothing. She turned to face ahead, the river in her sights. She barked out a laugh then she was suddenly on the ground coughing and holding her torso. The bastard clothes-lined her from behind a tree. She would have made it if she had the full ten minutes....and he knew it. She was expecting him to catch up and tackle her giving her a chance to dodge or evade. Not fucking ambush her. He kept her pressed into the ground using his knee looking down at her with a raised brow and a smirk not even out of breath. His wolves around him panting happily, one even came and started licking her face before he swatted it away with a snort. Damn thing probably thought they were playing a game. Well, He was but she sure as hell wasn't. He untied the string from her sweatpants and started pulling it out with quick movements. “Stop! What are you doing?!” she started fighting back. “No Fuss remember?” he pushed her to roll onto her front and forced her wrists behind her back. “Not like this please!” She began to cry and struggle. Weak out of breath growls and hisses left her mouth. He paused while tying her wrists together. “You think I’m gonna bring you back unbound? After the bullshit you just pulled?”

“Before or after you have your way?” She croaks out from where her face was pressed into the mud. “Oh-ho. Trust me honey. When I claim you, you’ll want it.” He tightened the knot once, “Body,” twice, “Mind,” and a third time before hoisting her up against him. “and Soul.” he whispered softly. His eyes closed as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. Her scent was mixing so well with his. She shuddered. He read her favorite fucking book. Bastard had the audacity to quote it. He urges her to walk, well, limp forward. A long whistle sent all but one wolf ahead back to the hotel. “Damn pups never listen.” he grumbled. It was the same brown wolf that had licked her face. He was large but she could tell it was barely over two years old. It panted happily but kept bringing it’s eyes and ears to her with each limp. It was instinct. Go for the weakest prey. It’s how they cull the herds.

Well, this bitch wasn’t weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included some of his inner thoughts mostly as practice to get a feel for his character.  
> We're not at smut yet but it'll be worth it once we are! I'll also mark the chapter with smut if you prefer skipping right to it in the future rather than dealing with the feelings, foreplay, and build-up to it.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle gets privileges revoked but Jacob still has to get to know her. However, he's a busy man so he has other ways....but we all know Gabrielle....she's stubborn and guarded.  
> She makes a new friend even if she can't see her it's reassuring to know she's not alone.  
> She finds it boring and difficult to pass the time as days go by and she approaches her heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a late, I was going to try and upload once a week but things got chaotic with all the cleaning, back to work(even if it is only 4 hours a day). I've been making masks for friends, family, and coworkers until I run out of supplies. Since I'm a crafter and cosplayer I have stuff just laying around.  
> Again thank you so much for commenting and the kudos! It truly motivates me to know someone is reading my work. Thanks for giving me inspiration to write again after all these years!

Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?

* * *

She kept her end of the deal up. She went back without a fuss...but that didn’t mean she would stay without a fuss. Unfortunately for her Jacob’s men were prepared. Did she really think a stunt like this hadn’t happened before? The closer they got to her room she began to struggle. A nod from Jacob and a, well aimed, drugged bullet was in her thigh. She was unconscious in about 10 seconds.

When Jacob lifted her up he noted she was lighter than she was a few weeks prior when he had taken her. A couple weeks of a lighter and stricter diet would do that but she barely ate anything. Only things that were impossible to tamper. He’d have to fix that. Her skin was sagging a little and she had lost some of her curves.

He placed her on the bed before instructing his people to take away every privileged but the basics. Just like the other omegas here. No more snacks, which they actually found a hidden hunting knife in the box of cracker jacks. A toothpick of a knife but still a threat. No more games, no more books, no more coloring, and only the basic necessities. Towels, toilet paper, shampoo, and body wash. Everything else is tossed. She was given only half her nest. Jacob even took out his scented items and had her changed out of his clothing while also gently wrapping her ankle. She's lucky it was just a sprain. A lockable slot installed on her door to slide a food tray through. No human interaction for a while. A little bit of manipulation so she craves any kind of company. He'll be the only thing that's familiar to her.

“That’ll teach her to behave.” He sternly stated before closing and locking the door. Leaving her to wake up in her own time. The only thing he left behind was a note, a black notebook, and a modified two-way radio.

It’s mid-afternoon when she wakes, she sits up only to pout like a child. Arms crossed and nose flared as she re-examines her surroundings. She had been redressed into grey scrubs that held no scent. All her belongings were gone from the room. Even the closet was emptied and the doors removed. She had two pillows and a comforter on the bed with her scent but that was all. Beside her, on the bed table was a notebook with a sticky note on top. “- Behave.” was all it said. She was tempted to eat it out of spite but instead she throws it into the toilet, pisses on it, and flushes it. “Knothead.” she mutters.

She eyes the radio. She had attempted to cycle through the channels but it was permanently on the same one. He had disconnected the buttons that allowed her to switch channels. She ponders a little bit before walking over and picking the radio up. She stands with one hip cocked, an arm across her stomach, and the elbow of her other arm resting on her hand. The radio in her other hand, she clicks the button twice. She needed to know who was on the other end. Jacob or just one of his people.

“Got somethin’ to say pup?” of course it’s Jacob. She scoffs before she replies, turning to face the camera in the corner of the room. “I’m sorry, I thought this was for room service not a desperate number in a bathroom stall channel.” she bites back.

“And yet you still called for a good time.” He sounds amused rather than annoyed. He’s a red-head of course he has come-backs. She growls out “Knothead.” before tossing it aside. “Watch your tone.” he warns. “If you get bored I left a little diary for ya.” The channel goes quiet. She glares hard at the inanimate object before she picks up the black notebook. A mechanical pencil had been clipped to the spirals on the side. Opening it she glances over the pages. Just 2 pages with numbered questions. Some personal while others were basic like where and when she was born, about her family, her favorite color. She scoffs again and tosses it back on the bedside table.

She settles for pacing and glancing out the window. She hears a click from the door. A panel slides open briefly as a tray is slid through before it slides closed and another click is heard. No way of getting around that to escape. She really screwed herself over.....no NO she can’t think like that. **Jacob** did this. **Jacob** is the one doing this to her. **Jacob** is the one to be mad at. She's done _nothing_ wrong.

She takes a look at what they gave her. A bag of chips, small bag of carrots, two apples, a bigger bottle of water rather than the little ones they had previously given her, 2 boiled eggs sealed in a bag, and a sub sandwich in a sealed bag as well. At least they gave her more food than before. Even if it was the bland type of stuff you find in grocery stores. Sealed to prevent tampering. Her stomach growled. All that angry pacing had left her with an appetite. She wasted no more time scarfing down her food. She’d need her energy. She always had a larger appetite the week before her heat. She left the near empty tray by the door. Not ready to see what they’d do if she rebelled even a little by keeping the tray.

Someone was singing. She walked around to find the source. It’s not coming from outside her door, it’s not coming from her radio, and it’s not coming from her window......under her bed? Sure enough there was a vent right against the wall that seemed to connect to the room next to hers.

“~You make me happy when skies are grey~” Her eyes watered. Her mom used to sing her that. Then again whose mom didn’t sing that song to their child. Elle joined in, “~ **You never know** dear how much I love you, so please don’t take my sunshine away~” The person on the other end stopped mid note when Gabrielle joined in. Maybe they were shy?

“Hello? Are you trapped here too?” Elle asked as she crawled under the bed to be closer to the vent. No answer. “Please answer me. I’m an omega if that helps.” Elle gently joked.

“We’re not allowed to talk to anyone. Even each other.” The other woman replied. Her voice meek and shaking.

“The way I see it hon, they need us. We can do whatever the hell we want.” Elle chuckled. “I’m Gabrielle but most just call me Elle. Never call me Gabby though. Too cliche don’t you think?” she tried to lighten the mood. A minute passes as she waits patiently. She's dealt with shy campers before. This isn't all that different.

“I’m Emma.” Was the reply. So quiet. “Did they take your Alpha too?” She asks sounding as if she were on the verge of tears.

“Me? Alpha? No, I’m not mated to anyone. Just a proud single omega that Jacob decided to kidnap. At least it was after my heat and not during but...I don’t know if I can get out of here before my next heat.” Elle confesses. Anxiety clear in her tone. Elle hears a chain rattle and a sniffle. Her brows furrow. “Are-are you chained up?” she asks.

“Yeah....aren’t you?” Emma replies.

“No....did you try to escape too?”

“Of course not. No one can get out of here. Were you the one they brought back earlier?”

“Yep, I ran right to Jacob’s cabin. He tracked me down with those damn wolves of his.” Elle hears a giggle.

“Well that was bad luck.”

“You’re telling me.” Both of them settling. Finding comfort in each other’s company.

“So you haven’t had a heat here yet?” Emma asks. Elle tenses.

“You have?”

“Yeah. Twice.”

“Twice? What do you mean twice? What happens?” Of course before Elle gets a reply she barely hears the pounding on Emma’s door and a muffled shout.

“I’m sorry I can’t talk anymore. Just consider yourself lucky that you're Jacob’s and not...one of us.” Emma whispers before Elle hears her chains and the squeak of a bed. The light goes out from Emma’s side of the vent but Elle’s just dims. She comes out from underneath the bed to see it’s night time. Light’s out she guesses. She climbs onto her bed to lay down. She hears a click as the panel in her door opens and the tray is taken away before it closes and locks. She sighs. Does she really get special treatment? Was it because she’s not claimed? Was Jacob playing mind tricks or really trying to win her over? Elle’s heard the rumors. He hunts people down and trains them to be soldiers. Those who resist are conditioned to be mindless killers or just wind up dead. She should have gone to Eli sooner. He offered her shelter and out of her stupid stubbornness she refused. Maybe then she wouldn’t be here. She wipes a few stray tears away. Composing herself before she really breaks down. Taking deep breaths she buries herself in her comforter. Tucking on pillow between her legs and the other under her head she closes her eyes to sleep. She does admit. She’s terrified. Maybe she should have waited for rescue, if there was any. If she didn’t try to escape she’d have all her things. Ways to keep her mind distracted from the ugly truth. She can’t keep thinking like this. She’ll be okay. One way or another, things will work out.

As the days go by, she and Emma talk more and more whenever they can but Emma refuses to tell her what will happen when Elle goes into heat. “It’ll probably be different for you. Better since you’re Jacob’s.” She admits. Elle growls. “I. don’t. belong. to Jacob!” Elle exclaims. A bang on her door to tell her to be quiet. Emma also goes quiet. She later learns Emma received less food that evening because of her. Elle convinces her to remove her vent cap somehow while she removes hers. Elle passes her the extra food she’s given. Mainly the apple, eggs, or carrots. Elle has begun to gain her weight back thanks to the little to no exercise plus a better diet. If she didn’t know any better she’d say Jacob prefers curves. Elle has also begun to answer some questions in the journal. Maybe she can get some stuff back if she did what he wanted. She can compromise for some creature comforts. At this point she has more to gain than she has to lose.

Her favorite color: Purple, royal purple and not the fuchsia bull.

Where was she born? Here in Hope County in Falls End on the night of a blizzard. December 14th. Celebrated her birthday and Christmas at the same time for a few years to save money.

How old she is: 25

Her favorite food(s): Fried crispy chicken wings in mild sauce, well seasoned steak cooked medium rare, salmon, and any kind of pasta but mainly classic spaghetti and meatballs.

Her family: She has 3 older brothers. 1 is an alpha and 2 beta twins whom are in college in Iowa. As well as 1 omega sister a few years younger. She mated last year and moved to California.

The reason she isn’t mated. It took her a couple days to answer as well as plenty of crying. Her childhood sweetheart was mauled by wolves during a hunting trip. They had planned to marry, claim, and mate. Take over the camp with plenty of pups while her parents retire. She felt like her whole life was taken from her. Her whole purpose. Take care of pups, be apart of the community, and do all she can for others especially when shaping the next generation. She's a caretaker at heart. Especially with animals and people in need. She nearly erased it all feeling it was too personal.

Her favorite hobby: Swimming. Especially when exploring the shores and the bottoms of lakes and rivers. She had a whole collection of rocks and arrowheads before she gave them out to campers. She also loves climbing and hiking. Just nature in general.

Favorite animal: Ironically....wolves.

Favorite movie: Not really into movies or shows. Especially when they’re long and drawn out. Lord of the Rings is alright. Burn the Twilight series.

Religious views: Not a peggie....ever. Was all she answered.

Her ideal mate? She felt like this was a cheap dating site rather than a college notebook. Did he google these questions or something? She answered it nonetheless. Loyal, honest, trusting, protective, strong, adventurous, respectful, not commanding, and treats me as an equal instead of like a demure little thing meant for cooking, cleaning, and breeding.

The remaining questions were way to personal. Like her heat cycle, how many pups she wanted, the ideal omega to which she scoffed at. She set the notebook aside. If he wanted to know more he can ask and learn for himself. She rubbed her arms nervously and stood to pace.

“More pacing?” she hear Emma query. Elle got down underneath the bed.

“I can’t help it I’m anxious. My heat is right around the corner. I can already feel it.” Elle felt hot and stuffy under the bed but also somewhat safe.

“You have nothing to worry about. Just wait it out. I’m sure after a couple months here you’ll be happy with Jacob.” Emma replied even if she didn’t sound so sure herself.

“So I’m basically gonna be his bitch?” Elle snapped. Emma sighed. Both tired and irritated. Elle was like a broken record at this point.

“He’s not just any alpha Elle. He’s THE Alpha.You’d be set for life. Is that such a bad thing?” Emma reassured. Elle knew she was only trying to help.

“.....I don’t really know anymore.” It could just be her heat talking. The closer she got to her heat. The more she starts to yearn for Jacob. She even waits by her door hoping he passes by to get a whiff of his scent. She wants to use her radio but she just doesn’t know what to say.

Jacob had kept a close eye on her. Everything has been prepped for her conditioning. Her bottled water carefully dosed using a needle through the cap. Dasani always had a weird taste so she didn't suspect a thing. She stopped examining her food closely after a few days.

He’s written in his own journal explaining his past, feelings, plans, and everything she should know. It was just easier for him to write it all down rather than straight to her face. Therapeutic even. He’ll give it to her when he feels she’s ready for it. He’ll continue to observe from the cameras. Her heat was just beginning.

“Sir? She’s dosed. No problems.”

“Good. Get her in the chair. Set up the projector and load the tape. You know the drill.” He ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when her first heat at the hotel hits and the real conditioning begins....  
> Please feel free to leave a comment.  
> Sorry for any mistakes. I'm my own beta reader.  
> Be safe!


	5. Quick update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting you all know what's been going on and causing such delays on the new chapter.

Hey, I'm not sick. Not dead. Just a lot went on and still going on.  
Last time I updated I was adapting to be back at work(retail party store. Guess which one), chores, mask making, etc. in May. Between now and then tons has happened.   
Due to having Rheumatoid Arthritis, Degenerative Disc Disease, Fibromyalgia, PTSD, Insomnia, and Night Terrors I've had a hard time maintaining even a part-time job. Thankfully I've kept the same job since last August. I'm about to be promoted to a full-time Assistant Manager. Worked my fucking ass off taking shifts left and right, training, being trained, being groomed, sacrificing time with friends/family, haven't dated or been on dates in over a year, basically being a work-a-holic. We just got through our busiest season; Halloween. Currently we're transitioning into the holidays and the deadline is the end of the week for aisle 1 then new years and year round costumes in aisle 2. Basically; packing up Halloween for storage(still waiting for approval to begin packing even though they want everything transitioned so we're just moving and condensing for now thankfully a lot of stuff sold out quickly so there's not much), taking down shelves + pegs + backing paper, putting new backing paper up, reading a pog(plan-o-gram) to put in correct holes, put new pegs in holes, label pegs, reprint any missing labels, then move onto the next 4 ft by 8 ft section for about 150 ft. We've done all that now we have to unpack freight to put the holiday product out. Then we do the same for the next aisle next week. I've been working 6 am to 2:30 pm this whole week. I need to deep clean my room especially my closet cause my work had themed weekends where we could wear costumes. I'm a cosplayer/costume designer so everything is everywhere but I had a blast making TikToks. I also decorated the yard for the 1st time(been wanting to for the longest time and I saved up for a few months) so I need to take it all down and store it away for next year.  
I've created an OnlyFans to try that out and I'm researching other naughty stuff such as selling certain things I just need to find the right platforms and sites.  
Thankfully my dad hired a cleaning lady to deep clean so my chores are quicker and simpler but I do have like 25 masks that need to be sewn. I'm turning 26 in Dec. so I'll no longer be allowed to be on my parents insurance meaning I need to call my pain clinic and see what they accept and explore my options for what I can afford.  
My family and I are getting over our grief of losing my uncle to a heart attack in his sleep(mainly my dad). I've helped as much as I can. Going through paperwork, his belongings, sorted his huge change tin, packing his clothes to send up north to family, etc.   
I've finally bought the purple(my favorite color) Chevy 1997 Blazer, that I've been driving for a couple years, from my parents(which pissed my brother off cause he wanted it(just to spite me) when he got his license back.) Title switched to my name only, on a separate insurance policy I pay for myself, gas, pay my own medical copay each month, help with groceries and get my own. Budgeting and saving wherever I can being the most independent I've ever been. Am I bragging? Yes, cause I'm so fucking proud of myself. I've worked so hard and come so far from my anxiety, pain, and depression ridden self to now. I've still got a long way to go cause I wanna move out but I can't afford to with health insurance on top of all these bills and budgeting.  
My older brother is a toxic abusive asshole that leeches off our parents. He was in a court case with my parents obligated to pay for lawyer fees. That case is over, the fees are not. Him and his equally toxic and abusive fiancé had an altercation resulting in the cops called and I made a witness statement meaning more lawyer fees.(This fucking lawyer had the gall to call me manipulative. You NEVER call an abusive victim that. It made me feel as if my feelings and experiences weren't validated. It had triggered me and I had to stay with my best friend for a week to calm down and get back into a healthy mindset in time for October work load.)  
Now my 18 year old dog I've had for 13 years may be reaching the end of his life, my mom's getting dementia, my dad has a blood infection with borderline diabetes, and my brother is still being the toxic abusive dickhead.   
When he doesn't get his way(the keys to drive either his old car from the court case my dad is selling so they can pay off debts or my parents car he guilt tripped them into putting him on their insurance) he throws insults, blackmail, threats, and breaks whatever phone he has.   
This is a 27-28 year old grown ass man behaving like a child folks. Over half his paycheck is going to the lawyer(he earns $500 a week from a full time qualified electrician job), $600 phone bill(he forced my dad to trade phones with him and now my dad has to pay $300 per month just to keep the phone on) due to breaking so many phones in his anger(since he has anger and impulse issues but prefers to throw out expensive af meds our parents pay for rather than find alternatives), parents don't make us pay for rent, utilities, food, anything. I do it out of respect, responsibility, love, and choice. Rather than shop at the dollar store and make lunches at home like I do he'd rather beg for $20 per day so he can buy lunch and when my dad can't give it to him he'll give attitude and/or break things. He doesn't pay them a single dime ever. Doesn't budget. It just stresses me out and pisses me off just how my I've seen my parents give and all he does is take. I had to quit going to a therapist and psychiatrist due to his lawyer fees.  
Now his lawyer sent my parents an email demanding all the money from when my dad sells the car along with $500 a week on top of half my brothers paycheck. Between bills, bills, bills, my brother, grief, the lawyer, and health issues I don't know how my parents do it.  
I truly want to move out but I just can't afford to and if I could it'd be on my best friends couch. I love my folks but I need to be away from HIM if I am to ever recover as a mentally healthy person. Due to having vastly different working schedules I need strong sleeping medication so I can sleep when there otherwise I can't even get up for work. I can't have caffeine due to my anxiety and family history of heart problems unless it's tea but tea ain't strong enough.  
TLDR: Abusive brother, I'm a work-a-holic up for promotion just finished the busiest season at work, own my car and pay the insurance, lost my uncle, exploring my options to make enough money to move out and survive, might try dating soon so I'm not alone anymore, stress, trying to help my parents, and whatever else is going on.

Basically the next chapter will have smut and I plan to complete it sometime this month. I'm so sorry it's taking so long. I don't know how other authors do it and I don't know how you've put up with me all this time of waiting. I even have other one-shots and fanfic ideas but I don't want to write them until this one is finished.  
Thank you for your patience guys and if you read all that. Good on ya!


End file.
